Classified
by TheFallenAce15
Summary: Percy was pretty well removed. He was in Calcutta, far away from the Greeks; just like they wanted. However, soon Loki threatens the entire world, and Bruce Banner must go to the US to help SHIELD. Percy, being the faithful intern, follows. Looks like Chaos was right: You can never run from the past since it will always catch up to you; the best thing to do is to run towards it.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone, please read the bold below.

 **This story is based off the 2012 movie "The Avengers". If you haven't watched it, then you may have trouble keeping up at the beginning, and you may have a ton of questions. It's quite a good movie, and tons of fun, so I recommend it. With that in mind, here's a quick synopsis of the movie:**

 **Loki comes through a portal made by the Tesseract, an infinity stone that SHIELD found. He attacks SHIELD and mind-controls one of their top assassins, Clint Barton. In response, Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, activates the Avengers Initiative, a program to bring together some of the best heroes on Earth. This includes heroes such as Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America), and Bruce Banner (The Hulk). Now, how does Percy fit into this story? Well, read on.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy Third POV- Calcutta, West Bengal

Smog filled the air as the dark-haired teenager walked past all the people on their bikes in the dark night, making his way to the small building that served as the hospital with a pack of water clenched in his hand. In the hot and dirty part of the city, he stood out like a sore thumb in his black aviator jacket and sea-green shirt and scarf.

That was the point though. To everyone around him, he was the American doctor-in-training, whom everyone went to when they needed medical assistance. All around him, the grass was dead and bottles and other plastics littered the floor.

Calcutta was a beautiful city, and when Percy was first told he would be there, he was ecstatic. It had some truly beautiful sights in it that he was eager to explore. Of course, he had other priorities, but it would still be fun.

There was just one drawback: the place had a serious pollution problem. Sulphur and nitrogen dioxide filled the air, and haze and smog laid waste to the poor. Of course, there was healthcare, but there was only so much they could do with such a large population. Lung cancer was scarily common. Percy was lucky that he could cleanse the air around him using his power over water vapor.

Recently, an epidemic had raged out due to the lack of cleanliness within the environment. Percy's employer had chosen to come to this place to help, and Percy, being the faithful intern, followed him.

He entered the building, quickly pulling bottles out of the pack and distributing it to the people who were sick and putting them besides those who were unconscious. He had subtly purified the water in them before filling them. This was in fact just rainwater that Percy had collected quietly. Even Bruce didn't know about this.

He smiled as he put his hand on the head of an old woman who was using a cool cloth to wipe the head of her son. She looked over at him and smiled thinly, bags under her eyes.

" _Ye leejiae._ " Percy spoke in fluent Urdu, handing her a bottle. " _Apko bi zurrat hai."_ _(Here you go. You need it too.)_

The woman smiled and accepted the bottle, taking a large gulp from it. " _Shukriyah._ " _(Thank you._ )

Percy nodded to her, smiling. The native language here was Hindi, but Urdu was so similar that either could be spoken. There were only a few grammatical differences. He quickly scaled the rickety steps to the second floor where the person he considered his older brother squatted next to one of the people who were shaking fitfully in their sleep.

* * *

Percy First POV

As I watched, Bruce swatted a few flies away before gently and carefully sticking a thermometer into the person's mouth. He looked over and saw me standing by the stairs. He nodded in greeting and smiled tiredly.

"Check his temperature for a moment will you?" He asked. "I just need to clean up."

I nodded and as he passed me I put my hand on his shoulder. "Be careful. I don't want you stressing yourself out too much."

Upon seeing his frowning face, I smiled. "Don't take it that way. Lots of people here need help, and it may only get worse. We both have to be ready in case something else pops out. I know you can't get sick, but take rests whenever you can in short intervals."

Bruce nodded, smiling at me before walking over to a nearby basin to wash his hands. I was one of the few people who knew him personally, and about his other side. I was also one of the few people who treated him like a normal person, which was why we got along so well.

As I was wiping the patient's head with a damp cloth, a young girl came running up the stairs, stopping halfway through. She immediately looked at the Doc, who was drying his hands with a towel. The young girl started talking quickly, desperately holding out a wad of rupees. Basically, the gist of it was that her father was not waking up, and she was desperately worried for him. I quickly looked at Bruce, and we both turned to the unconscious man beside me at the same time. I nodded to him, signifying that I would be fine and to go help her.

He turned to the girl and calmly quieted her before pointing to the patient beside me. _"Inki tara?"_ He asked, in fractured Hindi. ( _Like him?)_

She nodded, before desperately holding out the money through the rails of the stairs, her eyes trembling. "Please." She whimpered.

Bruce wrapped his fingers around the girl's outstretched hand, closing it. Then he nodded to her, as if saying lead the way. She ran back down, and he hurried after her.

I turned back to the guy beside me and gently pulled out the thermometer. 104. Well, crud. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small clear bottle. I took out a pill and crushed it in my fingers, then sprinkled it slowly into the cup of water beside me. I slowly tipped his mouth open, before dribbling a bit in.

I gestured to a man who was rushing around gathering items, by the name of Karan. He was deaf, but extremely hardworking. On top of that, he had a powerful immune system, so he volunteered a lot.

I spoke to him in sign language, telling him to gently pour the water into the man's mouth. I then signed to him to make sure it was a little at a time, and to be positive that he was swallowing. He nodded and I walked out, going to search for Bruce.

As usual, I threw out my senses, searching through the water vapor for any trace of gamma radiation, which Bruce was loaded with. I found one leading away from the city, and into a rather secluded area and followed it to a small shack about 5 minutes away.

I frowned. This was pretty far from the city. Did the girl's family live here?

I froze. From here I could sense at least 15 other presences, all surrounding the shack. Without looking, my senses roared, feeling over a dozen guns cocked and loaded aiming at me.

I was about to knock them all out - Bruce would be fine for a bit - before said person roared inside the shack. "STOP LYING TO ME!"

I quickly walked inside, noting that the men with their guns were trained on the house once again. What I saw surprised me.

A redheaded woman - Russian by the look of it - had a gun aimed point-blank at Bruce's head, her knuckles tight. He had his hands on the table between them, and his skin was tinged green - not a good sign.

I quietly slipped into the shadows of the room, warping the water vapor around me so I wouldn't be seen. As silently as I could, I pulled my Glock G17 out of my pocket and flipped the safety off. There was a reason these guys were after the Doc, and it wasn't because he did checkups for free.

As I watched, Bruce smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry," he started. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

The woman put her hand to her ear, her jaw taut. "Stand down." She said, her voice slightly shaky.

I could hear the men behind her lowering their guns and moving back from the shack.

Dr. Banner smiled. "Just you and me, huh?" He asked softly.

* * *

Third Person POV

Dr. Banner smiled. "Just you and me, huh?" He asked softly.

"Not really," Percy said, choosing to step out of the shadows at that moment with his gun trained on Natasha. In a flash, the Russian assassin had her pistol up, aimed point-blank at his head.

"There are almost two dozen men outside with their big, flashy guns." Percy said, not moving his eyes off Natasha. "They seem to think that the other guy comes out on an hourly basis."

As he talked, Natasha looked the teenager over quickly. He was about six feet, and had messy black hair that clashed with his sea-green eyes. He had a lean build, not that of a bodybuilder, more of a swimmer's build. He was clearly powerful and fast, and Natasha noticed that he was balanced on the balls of his feet. What surprised her was his caucasian skin, slightly tanned. He wasn't from around here then, and his voice had a slight American accent. He wore a black aviator jacket with a sea-green shirt underneath and a matching green scarf.

"Bruce, who is this?" Natasha asked calmly. "Your student?"

"His intern," Percy replied coolly. "And you are?"

The assassin frowned slightly, turning to Bruce. "You don't take students."

Dr. Banner shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. "We've both had horrible lives, and he works hard. I wouldn't just grab a random student now, would I?"

Natasha just stared at him. "Whatever. Let's go." She said to Bruce.

"Woah woah woah," Percy said as Natasha walked past him. "I'm coming too."

"Not safe, kid." She said without looking back. She missed his smirk.

Bruce spoke. "He's coming. Otherwise I'm not coming." Natasha stopped just short of the doorway. This made everything a lot more difficult.

"Besides," Percy spoke up. "Dr. Banner's specialization is gamma radiation, which you probably need him for, if my guess is correct. I have knowledge about gamma waves, and while I don't know them in and out like the Doc does, I can track them with about as much skill as he can."

Natasha was thinking. This kid wasn't part of the Avengers Initiative. If anything, all he would do is make things more difficult. But she really didn't want to deal with this right now. She was edgy enough as it was around the Hulk, as much as she'd rather not admit it.

Maybe it would be best to leave this decision up to Fury.

"Welcome aboard..."

"Percy," The son of Poseidon said with a cheeky grin. "Percy Jackson."

* * *

 **All right guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Within a week of publishing this, I will take down my other crossover, "The Fatal Deception" and then I'll update my other fanfic, Betrayal of the Unspoken, within a week or two. I hope you enjoy, and if you like it, leave a review or follow and fave it. The amount of reviews will tell me exactly how much priority this story needs. Therefore, the math is like this.**

 **More reviews = Less days till next update.**

 **If you have read my other story, BotU, you'll know that my chapters are usually 5k words. With this story, I"ll be doing 2.5k words most likely, (This is Chapter 1, don't judge!) and the story itself will be about 50-60k words by the time I'm done with it, not counting the (possible) sequel.**

 **I will also have a cameo made by Chaos in this story. Nothing big, he's just the dude that started Percy on this life and Percy may occasionally ask him for advice.**

 **Anyway, I hope that this chapter satisfies you guys and gals, and hope you enjoyed.**

 **If you enjoyed this chappie, leave a review, even a word or two is fine. Any review is a good review, since I love knowing that you readers took the time to read and leave your opinion.**

 **Cya!**

 **TheFallenAce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Wow, you guys killed it with over 50 reviews in 4 days! I am ecstatic! I just put up another chapter of BotU, and now I look at this to realize that wow, I need to update this fast! I have never actually seen a Percy/Avengers story with over 1,000 reviews, so let's aim high!**

 **Also, I am bringin' in the cavalry! Welcome the Avengers.**

 **This chapter will explain what happened to Percy and why he is so far away from the Greeks. I hope you guys like it! One of the hardest story elements is finding ways of Annabeth leaving Percy in one way or another and how Percy lives with it, so I hope you guys enjoy that.**

 **Five nights at Freddy's 4 came out! Yes! It's pretty sad though... Speaking of that, I might make an FNAF fanfic that bases the full plot off what The Game Theorist posts on Youtube. I think a story like that with such an intricate plot could be amazing if I get it right.**

 **So, people asked about the pairing. Yep, there will be one, but it will not be much in this arc! Age of Ultron arc is when you'll actually see the pairing so be patient!**

 **Btw, the story length of the avengers arc will only be about 50-60k words. I think that's the perfect length for Part One. The only challenge is making it that long without making it seem like I'm extending it unnecessarily.**

 **I do not own PJO or Marvel: The Avengers. All rights go to their rightful and respective owners: Rick Riordan, and Marvel Entertainment.**

 **Thanks for reading the first chappie! Here's the second!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

"This is out of line, Director." Said an elderly man with a serious face, projected one of four massive screens. In front of the screens stood a man in a black trench coat, a faded patch covering one of his eyes. The other people on the screen looked at him with stoic and slightly concerned expressions. Not for his well being, of course.

"You're dealing with forces you can't control." The same man said, leaning forward, his hands clasped.

"You ever been in a war, Councilmen?" Nick Fury asked, his hands behind his back as he stood firmly in front of the Council. "In a firefight? Did you ever feel an overabundance of control?"

"You're saying that this "Asgard" is declaring war on our planet?" The councilman asked.

"Not Asgard," The director said. "Loki."

"He can't be working alone." The female councilman to the right of the director said. "What about the other one? His brother."

"Our intelligence says that Thor is not a hostile." Nick Fury said loudly. "He's worlds away. We can't depend on him for help either. It's up to us." He finished, raising his eyebrows.

"Which is why we should be focusing on Phase 2," the councilman from earlier spoke staring at the director. "It's designed for exactly-"

"Phase 2 isn't ready." Nick Fury interrupted, trying to hide his impatience. "Our enemy is. We _need_ a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down." A third councilman said forcefully.

"This isn't about the Avengers."

"We have the comforts of the world's best security and you're going to leave the fate of this world to a handful of freaks." The first man said coldly.

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone." Nick Fury argued. "We need a response team."

"These people may be isolated," He said. "Unbalanced even. But I believe that with the right push, they can be exactly what we need."

"You believe?" The woman asked, her voice and face emotionless.

"War isn't won by sentiment, Director." The elderly man said.

"No," Nick Fury said in a low voice. "It's won by soldiers."

* * *

In a small isolated warehouse, a man in a white shirt and baggy light brown khakis pounded away at the punching bag in front of him. Sweat dripped down his front, sticking to his powerful torso. He stepped back from the bag for a second, breathing heavily, before he ferociously started attacking it again. Images of his life flashed before him as he punched the sandbag.

 _World War II._

He gave the bag a low uppercut, bringing his hand back for the next throw.

 _Fighting, killing people as havok raged around him._

He punches the bag twice, drawing in a deep breath as he does.

 _"There's not enough time." A HYDRA jet, flying down to the ocean. "I gotta put 'er in the water!"_

He ferociously smacks the bag, sending it rocking backwards. The second it comes back, he quickly punches it twice more.

 _The ethereal blue cube of pure energy._

He leans forward, throwing his whole weight behind the next punch.

 _"You won't be alone." Peggy's face in the compass as he stares at it, one last time just before he hits the water._

He gritted his teeth, landing a barrage of heavy blows on the bag.

 _"Oh my god. This guy's still alive!"_

The bag was torn off the hook, skidding onto the floor until it hit the wall 20 feet away.

Steve Rogers stood in the middle of the room, breathing hard before he grabbed another bag from the row on the floor behind him. He dragged it over and locked it onto the hook before taking a deep breath and continuing to pound away at the sandbag.

He failed to notice the director of SHIELD standing by the door with a manila folder in his hands.

* * *

Over a hundred feet under sea level, where barely any light from the sun shone through, a large generator was being operated on single-handedly by a multi-billionaire.

Tony Stark carefully used the repulsor lasers on his suit to cut away a portion of the steel covering the generator. He then fitted it with his own hydraulic generator, activating it before shooting to the surface past a touring ferry and towards the city.

"All's good on this end; the rest is up to you." He said through his com.

"You've disconnected the transmission?" His CEO and love interest, Pepper Potts, asked. "Are we off the grid?"

"Yep." He replied casually underneath the mask. "Stark Towers is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining, clean energy."

"Well," Pepper said dryly. "Assuming the Arc Reactor takes over and actually works?"

"I assume." Tony said briskly. "Light 'er up."

From the bottom to the top, the outside lights of the building lit up, revealing a brilliantly structured tower that lit up like a beacon, taller than any other around it. Emblazoned on the top balcony, large capital letters form the word STARK in bright white.

"How does it look?" Pepper whispered.

"Like Christmas," Tony critiqued. "But with more... me."

"We've gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press." She said. "I'm in DC tomorrow, I'll be working on the zoning of the next two buildings-"

"Pepper, you're killing me." Tony interjected. "The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment?"

"Get in here and I will." She said softly.

Tony landed on a platform diagonal to the balcony. As he turned off his thrusters and touched the steel floor, a circular metallic circle opened up behind him, following him as he walked towards the building. The circle surrounded him, removing his suit piece by piece, from top to bottom.

"Sir, Agent Couslon from SHIELD is on the line." Tony's electronic AI/butler, JARVIS said.

"Tell him I'm not in." Tony said as the mask and chest plate of the suit were removed. "I'm actually out."

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." Jarvis said with a clipped British accent.

"Close the line JARVIS," Tony said. "I've got a date."

As he walked into the room, removing his foot thrusters, he saw Pepper staring at the blue screens in front of her, observing the results of their work.

"Energy levels are holding steady," She said, biting her lip. "I think."

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." Tony said walking into the room. "Which brings me to my next question: How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well now, I really wouldn't know the answer to that, would I?" She asked, leaning against the table.

Tony frowned. "What do you mean? All this," He said, gesturing to the tower around them. "Came from you."

"No," Pepper said softly. "All this, came from _that_." She said, poking the arc reactor that was in the billionaire's chest.

Tony grabbed her elbows, staring at her directly in the eyes. "Give yourself some credit, please." He said. "Stark Tower, is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent credit."

Pepper stared at him incredulously for a second before walking past him. "Twelve percent? _Twelve percent?_ "

"An argument can be made for fifteen," Tony said gesturing openly, walking behind her.

"Twelve percent?" Pepper asked incredulously, pouring herself a glass of champagne. "For _my_ baby?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting." Tony said as he poured himself a drink as well. "Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And that security snafu?" He asked, gesturing with his hands. "That was on you."

"Mmm-hmm." Pepper said, taking a sip.

"My private elevator-"

"-you mean _our_ elevator?"

"was teeming with sweaty workmen." Tony finished. "I'm gonna pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"Not so subtle," She said, taking a sip.

"Tell you what," The billionaire said. "Next building's gonna say "Potts" on the tower."

"On the lease," Pepper said, raising her eyebrows.

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

"Sir," Jarvis started. "I am afraid my protocols are being overwritten." Before he could say anything else, Coulson's voice came over the phone.

"Stark, we need to talk."

Tony picked up the phone lying on the table and picked it up, looking at it in exasperation. "You have reached the real-life model of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently." Tony retorted, staring at Coulson.

Before he could say anything, the elevator opened with a _ding_ , revealing the agent in question, dressed in an immaculate black suit, with the phone still pressed to his ear. He stared at the billionaire pointedly.

"Security breach."

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Percy asked warily, staring at the quinjet in front of him.

He was safe from the gods now. They said that they would now classify him as just a human instead of a demigod after Poseidon had disowned him. That still didn't make him comfortable with flying though.

He could almost see the Russian agent's wry smirk as she answered him without turning around. "Having second thoughts?"

He played off his fears as old habits. That was no longer his life. Plastering a smile on his face, he spoke. "Never."

"Good." She said simply.

A ramp opened at the back of the gray aircraft, revealing a rather roomy interior with seats on the sides. There were a large number of safety precautions such as overly excessive parachutes, oxygen masks, and life vests that didn't help with Percy's nerves.

He hesitantly walked in after Bruce and Agent Romanoff, belting himself right beside the man who hosted the Hulk. The Russian Assassin sat right in front of him, elegantly slipping into the straps and subtly observing him, obviously wondering who the heck he was. Percy really didn't care. If she wanted to interrogate the Doc she could. He was tired.

"Mind if I take a short nap?" He asked Bruce.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's probably best if you go to sleep. Your acrophobia is making me nervous too."

Yep, probably best to go to sleep.

"Yes, sir." Percy saluted jokingly.

Bruce smiled wanly at Percy before tilting his head upward, listening to the roar of the engine.

Percy closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of the engines and roaring winds as they lifted off. Within a few seconds, he was out like a light. Of course, nothing was ever that simple. Demigod dreams suck.

* * *

 _He was lying on his bed in the Poseidon cabin, forlornly staring up at the ceiling and listening to the soothing sound of running water coming from his fountain._

 _"Percy?" Somebody asked from outside. Nico._

 _When there was no answer, he walked in to find the son of Poseidon gazing vacantly at the ceiling, clearly brooding. The son of Hades walked over to the other bed, sitting on it and staring at the son of Poseidon, whose cheeks were gaunt and hollow, his usually sparkling sea-green eyes dull. He waited, knowing that it was best to be silent for now._

 _After a while, Nico cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the silence. Percy was the most ADHD demigod he knew, and if he was fine with laying down in bed for such a long time, then there was something wrong with him. Not that Nico didn't know that._

 _"Percy... I know how you feel-"_

 _"No." Percy interrupted, his voice deathly calm as he stared upwards. "No, you don't know how I feel. Poseidon disowned me out of fear for his rule, Annabeth is scared of me, and everyone at camp thinks of me as a lunatic. You and Thalia and the Olympians are all I have left, and half the council already hates me. You don't know how I feel."  
_

 _Nico sighed. "Maybe you should take a break." He suggested. "Stay with your parents for a bit."_

 _The former son of Poseidon shook his head sadly as he sat up on the edge of his bed. "No, I know they love me, but I don't want to be a burden on them. They already have another kid coming, and since I won't be able to hold a proper job for long, I'll only be a weight."_

 _"Look, Annabeth will come around eventually-" And then Percy exploded._

 _"No!" He yelled, bolting up. "No, she won't! Look at her! She can't even look at me without seeing what I did down there! And then she remembers all the horrors of Tartarus! I remind her of the worst place in existence, Nico! And she won't ever be able to get over it with me around! I know that she goes to that son of Hermes just so she can remember the days when she was with Luke!"_

 _"And me staying near her while she's like that... it's killing me too!" He ended, breathing heavily, tears threatening to fall from his watery eyes._

 _Nico just stayed silent, staring at Percy stoically as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down._

 _Suddenly, without warning, the former son of Poseidon turned sharply and stalked out the door. Nico caught up to him as he briskly walked past the climbing wall and mess hall, not looking back as he neared Thalia's tree. "What are you doing?" The son of Hades asked.  
_

 _Percy replied without looking back. "Something I should have done long ago."_

 _He passed the border and headed towards the city before noticing that Nico was no longer walking behind him. Turning, he saw him standing beside Thalia's tree, staring at him sympathetically._

 _His last sight of Camp Half-Blood was the Son of Hades standing beside the tree that hosted the spirit of the only living daughter of Zeus. His cousins, the only two people he had left._

(LINE BREAK)

 _The Hero of Olympus walked into the Throne Room of Olympus where only two Olympians were sitting: Hera and Poseidon. Each were glaring at each other fiercely. It was clear that they both had nothing better to do at the current moment._

 _Ignoring the sea god, Percy walked up to the Queen of Olympus, who stopped burning a hole in Poseidon's forehead and turned to stare at him quizzically. She may have hated Perseus, but his trip through Tartarus had made the Queen of the Heavens sympathetic towards him. She still didn't like him, but she didn't exactly hate him either._

 _He bowed, shocking both Olympians. "Lady Hera, if I may request something?" He asked.  
_

 _"What is it, Perseus?" She asked, leaning forward slightly in interest._

 _"Could you please summon the Olympic council?" He requested politely._

 _The Queen of the Heavens nodded, raising her hand. A peacock feather flew out of it, sparkling in the air before it disappeared into particles of light._

 _One by one, each one of the Olympians flashed in, Zeus appearing last as a thundercloud formed over his throne before settling over the chair and dissipating, revealing the King of Olympus. Every Olympian rolled their eyes discreetly._

 _"Wife, why have you summoned us?" He asked in a deep voice._

 _The Queen of Olympus simply pointed to the Hero of Olympus, who stood in front of them._

 _Zeus turned to him and tilted his head questioningly, looking slightly confused as to why the whole council was there._

 _"Lord Zeus, I have a request." Percy said, surprising everyone with the amount of respect he showed._

 _"What is it Perseus?" The King of Olympus asked, his eyebrows furrowed._

 _"I want you all to leave me alone." Percy said loudly, his voice cutting through the throne room. "My life has been ruined by me being a demigod, and thankfully that's gone. My powers are all gone, and I am no longer a threat to any of you. You all obviously have no need for me now. Nearly the whole camp thinks I'm a lunatic, and it's best if new campers don't have their opinion of the camp ruined by me being there."_

 _"Therefore, I ask that you forget about me, classify me as a mortal, and never intrude upon my life ever again. Let me live, and let me do what I wish with what remains of my life." He finished, looking at Zeus._

 _The King of the Gods sighed, as if expecting this, before he looked around the room. "All in favor?"_

 _Every Olympian in the room raised their hands, each for their own reasons. Each and every one of them however, knew one thing: Perseus Jackson had saved them all. The least he deserved was a little peace._

 _"Very well, Perseus." The king of the gods said, locking eyes with the greatest demigod of all time. "We, the council, agree to grant your wish. We will never bother you again."_

 _Slowly, the dream faded to nothing as Percy's mind took him somewhere else, away from what he was reliving._

(LINE BREAK IN DREAM)

 _He was lying in a vast emptiness of white and black swirls, a Dream World to be more exact. Turning, he saw the man to whom he owed his life to, observing him._

 _"Lord Chaos."_

 _"Perseus."_

 _The raven-haired boy winced slightly. "Just Percy. Perseus reminds me of... them."_

 _Chaos tilted his head slightly. "Then I insist that you call me Chaos or father. If I am to adopt you someday officially, should we not address each other as father and son by now at least?  
_

 _Percy shrugged, a slight smile playing playing on his lips. "Fair enough. Why'd you call me here?"_

 _Chaos smiled. "First, about my offer."_

 _Percy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Chaos, not yet." He said. "I said that I'd let you adopt me officially in the future, when I believe is right. Maybe when I die, I don't know. At the moment, I really don't feel like becoming Prince of the Universe."  
_

 _Chaos nodded in slight disappointment, expecting the answer. Still he had to try._

 _"As for my next question, what do you think of the blessings I gave you? I forgot to ask a few months ago." He asked._

 _Percy frowned. "You blessed me?"  
_

 _Chaos mentally facepalmed. "How do you think you got your water powers after Poseidon disowned you?"  
_

 _Percy's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "Oh, ok. So, do I have any other powers?"_

 _Chaos shrugged. "It was the blessings of Hydros and Pontus." He said vaguely. "You have powers over any type of water, be it solid, liquid, or gas. You can now use the water vapor around you to do many things, such as what common mortals would call telekinesis. If you practice enough, you may even be able to fly. Unfortunately, though, you have now lost your powers over the earth. Sorry about that."_

 _Percy smiled. "It's fine Chaos," He said. "I don't want more power."_

 _"I know you don't," Chaos said chuckling. "That's why you deserve it. The Greeks don't_ _know what they've lost."_

 _Percy smiled slightly, bowing his head before changing the subject._

 _"By the way," He said. "Can you tell me where I'm going right now? Over a year of peace, and then suddenly people are asking for the Hulk. Not to mention the expensive battle jet that I'm sleeping in right now. Are these people government?"_

 _Chaos nodded, suddenly serious. "There is a mortal agency that works in the shadows. They are known as SHIELD, or Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."_

 _Percy blinked. "Um, what?"_

 _Chaos sighed, running a hand through his dark black hair._

 _"Let's just say that they specialize in the unusual and extraordinary." He said. "Whenever somebody appears whom they think is a threat, they take care of them in some way or another. They've been going for almost a century now."_

 _Percy nodded. "So, something unusual is coming to attack and try to take over Earth?" He asked._

 _A pause. Then..._

 _"Yes." Chaos said seriously._

 _Percy just sighed. "I thought so."_

 _"One last thing." Chaos said. "Technically, you are now fully human, although the Greeks will probably want you back soon. They never seem to realize what it means to leave their heroes alone._ _However, your days with mythology are not over yet."_

 _"Another pantheon has entered your life Perseus." He continued. "However, this one is quite literally out of this world. They will be from planets beyond this one, and I urge you to get on their good side. After all, a prince must be on good terms with his subjects."  
_

 _"Dad!" Percy groaned. "None of the prince stuff. I just want to live my life, not do any of that other stuff. I want to get married, have kids, and settle down."_

 _"Yes," Chaos mused. "And then your twentieth child will be named after me, I presume?"  
_

 _Percy blushed beet red, blood flooding into his face._

 _"That's it, I'm done. Wake me up."  
_

 _The Primordial of the Void chuckled before snapping his fingers. Percy's vision warped in and out of focus, swirling and shifting dizzily. The last thing he saw was the Cheshire cat grin on his father's face, pearly white teeth gleaming before he could feel someone shaking him awake._

* * *

"-dump water on him?" A voice was saying. Feminine, so probably that assassin.

"That only makes him sleep longer," Bruce said in exasperation.

"I'm up," Percy grunted taking off the belt. "Where are we?"

As he got up, the ramp of the quinjet opened up, revealing a runway that was bustling with activity. Cargo was being shipped from place to place, and some people were going down stairways beneath the runway, where there was undoubtedly just as much hustle and bustle.

That wasn't what mattered to Percy though. The only thing that mattered was the smell of the salty sea breeze, the wind blowing his hair back in a refreshing manner. He subconsciously straightened, thoroughly rejuvenated by the sheer expanse of water around him.

They were over the sea. Strength and comfort rolled over Percy in waves. He grinned, relishing the new feeling of the water in the air all around him.

"Welcome to the Helicarrier, kid." Agent Romanoff said as she walked past him, hiding a smirk.

* * *

 **Ah, man. I've been working on this chappie alone for the past 5 1/2 hours straight. Lot easier to read than to write.**

 **-I hope you guys really enjoyed this chappie! I had to watch this part of the Avengers movie at least ten times. Seriously, it killed me writing Tony's part, since every time I wrote it, my laptop died at 40% before I could save (don't ask, idk why it does that either). I wrote it 3 times before giving up and going to Percy's part, doing Tony last.**

 **Also, I did go on vacation for a week, so I am perfectly warranted with taking the time I did. This is a pretty fast update compared to what I do with BotU, so don't complain. Quality over quantity!**

 **Did I mention how much fun it actually is to write Black Widow's character? She's this kind of deadbeat, dry sense-of-humor person who doesn't speak a lot and watches what she says. Either her, Nick Fury, or Loki have to be my favorites (I've written a draft or two with Loki).**

 **I don't like writing Bruce, which is why I made him so crucial to the story. He's rather hard to write, and I enjoy the challenge.**

 **If you enjoyed, leave a review! Even a word or two is fine, it's all good! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cya!**

 **TheFallenAce15**


	3. Chapter 3

***Edited**

 **Hey all! To the .000000000000000000000000001 percent of the world's population reading this, thanks so much! I haven't gotten to write much, since my workload is crazy (sophomore with AP World History), so I even have online stuff due on Sundays. That's why the uploads are a bit slow.**

 **On another note, my old teacher passed away close to the end of September (by the time I post this, God knows how long it'll be.). Her name is Ms. Patterson, and she was a very old woman who put a lot of effort into her work. What saddens me is that about half the school is actually HAPPY that she died, because of her undisputed reputation as the strictest teacher in the school. She was actually quite funny. When you've got to teach a tough subject, you can't just be an angel and expect students to learn. Some high schoolers these days are idiots... (Not y'all of course... at least I hope not) She's also the one that actually helped make me the hopefully potential writer I am now. My heart goes out to her family, and I wish the best for her and them.**

 **Ahmad Mohamad... That teenager is an inspiration. I am a Muslim too, and I hope the best for him in the future. He's got a chunk of the world on his side. See him and his clock incident if you haven't already.**

 **Also, since I've started school, I have no idea how the heck my writing style will change. I most likely won't notice it, but I'm intentionally pu** **tting marginally less details than in my other story's chappies. Why? Because I don't have the time to revise it a full 10 times. Twice will have to do.**

 **Speaking of writing, I feel like I'm a pretty hypocritical writer. I'm averaging A's mostly as far as grades go. Just one or two subjects that I have a B in. Like English. Yep, my favorite subject is the one that I'm doing worst in. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my B+ average in that subject. It's just that not seeing that row of 9's in the tens digit area really steals my satisfaction...**

 **On another note, I realized I was a bit of a D-Bag when it comes to Wattpad. Here I am begging for reviews on Fanfiction, and I keep forgetting that a quarter of my views and half my comments are coming from Wattpad. And trust me, when it comes to Wattpad, word goes around fast, so I won't be surprised if the percentage rises.**

 **Therefore, from the bottom of my heart, thank you Wattpad community, fellow writers, and precious readers for being there when I need you gals and guys. You all are awesome.**

 **No, I didn't forget Fanfiction either. Thank you guys so much as well, for the many comments (my last chappie on my other story got only 20 reviews. *sob), reviews, and motivation. I'm so lucky that within less than 10 chappies I've already gotten over 150 reviews. Compared to the hundreds of thousands of sadly forgotten fanfics, that's great. So thanks.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to check out my fellow Wattpad cousin teenagetragedyyyy. She writes crush imagines, and if you want to feel great and just escape your reality for a bit, just check out her story! (For the girls that want to.)**

 **Also take a look at my sister's story, Shards of Time! Her name is Reaper's Heart 13, and she needs more follows dammit! Her writing style is vastly similar to mine, but she excels at angsty parts. So go check her story out! Sadly though, she lacks motivation, much like I do.**

 **Ok. Now that we've wasted about 600 words in the AN, might as well start on the actual story! Actually, let's waste a bit more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have an R in my first or last name, forget 3 of them! Therefore, I'm not Ick Iodan.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

Deep underground, two buff men jogged through the dark and slimy sewers, the clanking of their weapons echoing throughout the corridors. They ran through a tunnel, which expanded into a large square room packed with strange machinery and full of bustling scientists, hypnotized SHIELD agents, and one quiet God of Mischief.

At the far end of the room, the hypnotized Erik Selvig was working carefully, operating a circular device. He nodded to another scientist, before taking a tool from them.

In a different sewer tunnel, Loki was sitting cross-legged, gripping his scepter tightly with an impassive face. He slowly closed his eyes, concentrating. The crystal at the end of his scepter began shining a bright blue, warping the reality around it's wielder.

The brown sewers around the green-robed god faded, slowly being replaced with rocky black terrain, blue crystals occasionally peeking through the stones. Above him there was no sky, only stars and galaxies winking down at the planet.

Standing in front of him was a strange creature that seemed to emanate power. His face was covered by a hood, and he seemed to float in a slightly ethereal manner. Faded golden armor adorned his chest and torso, and dull bronze gauntlets covered his arms.

"The Chitauri grow restless." The figure said to the God of Mischief in a slight mocking fashion, his voice raspy and dead.

"Let them go at themselves." Loki said, still sitting in a pensive fashion.

Unexpectedly, he then slowly faded away, his form rematerializing in a standing form in front of the hooded figure, adorned with golden armor and carrying the scepter in his hand. He walked majestically, with a confident, if not slightly tentative, stride, his green cape trailing behind him.

"I will lead them in the glorious battle."

"Battle!" The figure spat, gripping a rock tightly. "Against the meager might of Earth?"

"Glorious," Loki commented lightly, walking past the figure. "Not lengthy. If your force is as... formidable, as you claim."

"You question us!" The creature rasped, standing behind the rock and staring at Loki with contempt. "You question him? He who put the sceptre in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"

Loki looked up sharply. "I was a king!" He said loudly. "The rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed."

The figure backed away from the rock, a growl building in his throat. "Your ambition is little. All of a childish need. We look beyond the Earth, to greater worlds that the Tesseract will unveil." It said.

Loki looked at him calmly. "But you don't have the tesseract yet." He stated, his voice light.

The creature moved so fast that his figure blurred, till he was standing with his claws barely an inch or two from the god of Mischief's face, who merely looked at him passively.

"I don't threaten." Loki said calmly, lowering the Tesseract till it was right in front of the creature's face.

"But until I open the gates," He said, "Until your force is mine to command," His eyes narrowed slightly. "You have but words."

"You will have your war, Asgardian." The hooded creature sneered, moving closer to Loki. "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no _crevice_ where we can't find you." It hissed, the tone as threatening as it's words.

The alien moved even closer to Loki. "You think you know pain," The creature hissed. " Fail and you will yearn for something as sweet as _PAIN!_ "

The god of Lies felt a piercing pain in his side, and suddenly he was back in the damp, brown sewer, his head jerked to the left. He gritted his teeth and set his jaw, panting slightly, his eyes hardening with a determined resolve.

* * *

After the Helicarrier lifted off- which was quite impressive, considering it's size- Percy followed the Russian agent as she led Bruce and a muscular blond guy to a lower floor, looking back with a slight smirk to gauge their reactions. He entered into a massive room, almost a hundred monitors blinking with data and processing information.

It was impressive, but truthfully, Percy had seen a lot more advanced technology within the offices of Chaos during his dreams. Nothing could top a floating pizza producer.

A bunch of random stats were thrown around that he didn't understand, before a woman who looked like a leader spoke to a tall dark-skinned man in a black trench coat. "We're at level, sir."

"Good," Nick Fury said. "Then let's vanish."

Percy felt a powerful source of energy pass over the entire ship, and flinched instinctively. However, nobody else even seemed to notice.

 _Vanish._ Percy thought. _So that's what they did._ His gaze then turned to the dark-skinned man with an eye patch. _So he's the director._ _It'll probably be best if I explain to him why I'm here._

He wasn't exactly oblivious either. He could feel the confused stares of every one of the people around him. To them, a 17 year old kid in jeans and a t-shirt was clearly out of place in the massive gray room full of monitors and keyboards.

 _Eh, what the heck._ Percy thought. He plopped down into the nearest chair and began cheerfully spinning it, seeing how long he could go without getting dizzy.

 _I'll just wait until he notices me._ Percy thought, tucking his feet in for extra momentum. _It'll be more fun that way._

The dark-skinned man turned around, his face in an apparently permanent scowl. "Gentlemen."

As Percy cheerfully whirled around, unnoticed (or ignored) by Fury, Steve walked over to the Director, casually handing him a tenner. The Director inspected it for a moment before pocketing it and turning to Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming today." He stated, shaking the doctor's hand firmly.

Dr. Banner looked at him warily for a second before replying. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying?"

"Until we get our hands on the Tesseract," Fury said, looking at him honestly. "After that you're free to go."

"And where are you with that?" Banner asked, facing away from Fury.

Fury gestured to his right-hand man Coulson, who then began to explain to the Doc what they were doing. As they were talking, the Director turned to the teenage boy happily spinning on the chair, ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

* * *

"Put it over there," Selvig ordered, waving a screwdriver towards a table. "Where do you get all these people?" He asked boisterously.

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, doctor." Clint Barton said, fiddling with a monitor before holding it up. "This the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, Iridium." Dr. Selvig said, holding a piece of metal in his hands. "It's found in meteorites and forms anti-protons. Very hard to get hold of."

"'Specially if SHIELD knows you want it," Agent Barton said, lowering the monitor.

"Well, I didn't know." Selvig said with a smile. He then saw the banished Asgardian coming towards him. "Hey!"

Selvig smiled. "The Tesseract has shown me so much, it-it's more than knowledge, it's truth." As he said this, his eyes glowed a light muddy blue.

"I know." Loki simply said. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

The brainwashed SHIELD agent turned around, his eyes a milky dull turquoise. "My next target."

"Tell me what you need." Loki stated shortly.

In response, the agent walked over to a briefcase and flipped the latches open. He pulled out a pure black baton with a handle and sights in the middle.

"I need a distraction," He said, shaking the baton once. It extended into a heavy-duty composite bow, the string made of powerful weight-supportive string. Barton then turned to the Asgardian of Mischief and Evil.

"And an eyeball."

* * *

Percy decided that if they thought of him as an immature idiot, then they wouldn't be too suspicious of him, at least for a while. So that's exactly what he decided to go as.

"Hi! The name's Jackson. Percy Jackson, to be exact." He said, confidently walking up to the scowling director with a happy grin on his face. "You do know how to smile, don't you Director? Also, nice ship you got here. I must say, it goes very well with that eye patch of yours. You know, the king of the seas theme. Consider me jealous." He went to go walk past Fury casually, but the director grabbed his wrist tightly, stopping him from moving.

"This aircraft," Fury said slowly, his eye boring into Percy's. "Is classified intel. Get the message?"

 _Damn,_ The son of Chaos thought. _Looks like acting stupid won't work._

Instead of being intimidated, Percy allowed a lopsided, slightly insane smile to cover his face, causing Fury to frown by the smallest margin. That smile was the smile of a boy who had suffered, of a boy who had faced much more than legal authority. Of someone who had seen something horrible.

That was the smile of a soldier, and more importantly, a fighter.

Percy's smile only widened when he saw the effect it had on the director. A normal person would have missed it, but nothing got past his ADHD. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Russian slowly reaching for the handgun on her waist, her eyes trained on him.

Banner was still looking away, focused on Coulson and the monitors, not noting the conflict behind him.

"Oh no Director," Percy said, matching Fury's gaze with one of his own. "This ship is nothing. It isn't classified."

" _I_ am classified." It nearly cracked him up to see how the Director's posture slightly shifted, his hand gripping Percy's wrist slightly tighter after his statement.

"Now," Percy continued, his voice slowly getting softer. "If you really want to know, I'm with Banner. I'm here to stop him from, ah, losing control. We're close friends. So don't mess with me please. You don't want him, or more importantly, me to lose it." With that he broke free of the Director's grip and walked towards the man who hosted the Hulk, not pausing in the slightest as he walked past the Russian Agent.

Fury narrowed his eyes. The kid claimed he was with Banner, and he wouldn't lie with the doctor so close. If SHIELD did anything even remotely aggressive towards him with the doctor around, it could anger Banner, or even just emotionally impact the doctor negatively, both of which could lead to disastrous consequences. Therefore, the boy could not be harmed while Banner was anywhere near him, and at the moment he was. Percy Jackson knew how to play his cards.

Fury also planned to casually interrogate the doctor about the kid, but that could wait. He also didn't miss how Jackson had subtly threatened him.

Fury gestured towards Romanoff, his eyes on the teenagers back. "Scan all of our records, find any trace of a Percy Jackson that you can. I want him monitored around the clock. Make sure that he isn't doing anything or going anywhere suspicious."

The Black Widow nodded. "Yes sir." Truth be told, she had little trust for the boy either, especially with what happened back in Calcutta. The casual glint in his eyes as he pointed the gun at her flashed in her mind. He wasn't a normal teenager, that was for sure.

"We've got a hit," A man with glasses said, gesturing to the computer. "Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross-match, seventy-nine percent. Location: Stuttgart, Germany, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain," Fury called. "You're up." Steve nodded and took a deep breath, leaving the room to suit up.

In the corner, Percy slowly rose from where he was leaning on the wall. Curse his hero complex.

 _Chaos, I need your power._

* * *

 **Let's just say that Percy can't sit on the sidelines, but at the same time he knows that he's being watched. Dilemma? Oh heck yes.**

 **Woooh! And that's the extra-big chappie! If it sucks, then I'm sorry, but I rushed it a bit, and barely looked over it.**

 **This is important. As far as the story goes, 92% of the chappie was written in 2 days, with me only focusing on getting the action part done. I don't even know whether I did Percy's character properly or not. Having him act like this is something that seems like a lot of fun. Just go ahead and tell me if I did the right thing in the reviews and comments. Don't worry, Percy will still be pretty awesome in the next chappie.**

 **Sorry it took a while, but I discovered this cool thingamajig called Fairy Tail and Asterisk War. Now, I'm not an anime junkie like some (most, a few are hiding it) of y'all out there, but I'm actually enjoying 'em.**

 **Also, I was honestly thinking about not getting Magnus Chase. Why? I'll whisper it.**

 _ **Because I really don't want to ruin Thor's character from Avengers.**_

 **Eventually though, I backed down and bought it. It's hilarious, and Uncle Rick has done it again. Although I may never look at Chris Hemsworth the same way again.**

 **Looks like RR isn't done with Percy Jackson yet... A five book triquel (I just made it up) is going to be released soon, known as the Trials of Apollo. It features Apollo punished by Zeus and forced to live as a 16 year-old mortal in NYC. Our boy Apollo gets his own series! Although let's be honest, after Blood of Olympus, I might be done with canon PJ plots. That's one book that I'll happily stay away from.**

 **-_A_-**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed the chappie, leave a vote or a follow/fave. It really helps me out a lot. Also, don't forget to review/comment if you think that this chappie deserves it!**

 **Thanks gals and guys,**

 **TheFallenAce15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo! Yes, I know it's spelled wrong. No, I don't care. Sorry for the long wait, but now that I've (mostly) finished my exams, I can actually write now. Actually, I might do two chappies here and one there. Anyway, I won't hold you. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer, 'cause I always forget. I don't have the freaking time to write 15 books on Mythology; therefore, I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Percy Third Person POV

 _Chaos, I need your help._

The answer came immediately. _Hmm? Oh hey Percy! What's up?_

 _Would you mind seeing if I could go?_ The protege of Chaos replied, a hint of frustration in his tone. _Also, you said that a pantheon was coming. Which one?_

Chaos's voice sounded amused as he answered. _Why don't you just ask the pretty little Russian next to you?_

 _Her?_ Percy asked, glancing at Agent Romanoff, who stared daggers right back at him. He quickly looked down. _I don't think she likes me much._

 _You should ask her out._

 _Shut up._

Obviously, Chaos wasn't going to help much. Percy severed the mental connection with his foster father and walked over to the Russian agent, who stared at him for a second before looking away.

"Miss..."

"Romanoff," The SHIELD agent said, her face impassive. "Agent Romanoff."

"Right," Percy said, blinking in surprise, not expecting her to tell him anything, much less her name. "If you don't mind me asking, where is the Captain going?"

She stared at him for a second, her face unreadable, before looking away. "To detain a suspect."

The son of Chaos nodded. "And that suspect is..."

"Classified."

Percy groaned. He was starting to get tired of the woman's attitude, or rather, her lack of it. He walked over to Fury, who was watching the Helicarrier's status on the monitors.

"Hey Director?"

"...?"

"Where's ol' Cappy going?"

Fury turned to stare at the kid. One second he was threatening him, and now he was asking for information? Fury was starting to suspect that the kid was bipolar.

As he was thinking, his phone buzzed, a file coming up, labeled _PERSON OF INTEREST_. The Director knew who it was about. It was the person in front of him, after all. The file was outlined in blue, signaling that while there was suspicious activity on the file, no criminal activity was known or recorded of the subject.

Turning around, ignoring the boy's small sound of protest, he opened up the file, scanning through the contents. One major thing that jumped out at him was the massive lack of information from ages 12 to 18, although the kid had a very interesting life in elementary school.

 _So he hasn't committed any major crimes... yet._ Fury thought, looking at an image of a school bus with a massive cannonball embedded in the middle.

But should he tell him anything? Normally he wouldn't ever tell anything at all to a teenager, but the kid was already on the Helicarrier.

 _It's also possible that Banner will tell him everything, which will only cause complications._ Fury mused, his eye looking straight forward as he weighed the pros and cons at an inhuman speed.

 _I could just tell Banner that I've already told Jackson what he needs to know, and he would just assume that he knows it all already,_ the Director thought as he turned back to the boy.

* * *

Third Person Nico POV

The son of Hades unlocked his apartment door, sighing as he entered through the threshold of his residence in Italy. Yesterday was just as pointless as ever. It was the same routine at the beginning of every summer: Zeus gets paranoid about Nico, he complains to Hades, Hades forces Nico to go to camp, and Nico leaves within the next day.

The son of Hades threw his sword to the side as he plopped down onto the couch, cracking open a soda can and downing half of it in one gulp. Opening the Happy Meal in front of him, he began eating with the ravenous hunger of an eternal teen, a quality that very few actually had.

As he was finishing up his burger, the air in front of him contorted and shimmered slightly, before an Iris message appeared, flashes of silver and sounds of battle coming through.

"Nico!" A black-haired hunter yelled as she fired an arrow out of sight, a faint thud telling the son of Hades that it had hit it's mark.

Nico gulped down another bite of his sandwich before sitting up slightly. "What's up Thals?"

"We're under attack!" She cried, leaping back as a sword was swung at her. Twisting, she slashed at the dracaena with her knife, before decapitating it with a swift and graceful slice. "They've separated us. Breckenridge Park!"

"Artemis still gone?" Nico asked.

Thalia flipped backwards, nocking an arrow as she went. "Yes! Now hurry up!"

The son of Hades sighed unhappily, but got up. "On it."

Without letting go of his Happy Meal, the son of Hades slashed through the Iris message before running straight at the wall to his left and melting into the shadows.

All that was left was a faint smell of ketchup and grease.

* * *

Percy Third Person POV

"He's going after a suspect who stole from SHIELD's private laboratories," Fury stated calmly, having decided upon how much to say, which was just enough to get the kid off his back. "This suspect is not a mortal, and has superhuman capabilities, which we don't know the full extent of. His name is Loki."

"Loki? Sounds pretty low-key." Percy stated, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Isn't he some mythological bad guy?"

"Norse." Fury said with an indifferent air, observing Percy. "But that's common knowledge, isn't it?"

Percy shrugged. He wasn't about to give away anything to this Fury guy. Call it an instinct, but he knew that just one bit of information was all that the director of SHIELD needed to trap him, and he wouldn't willingly hand over that chance. "I'm not a common person."

"Obviously," The Director said with the barest hint of dryness in his voice. "But no, you are not going. I know what you're thinking." Percy visibly deflated at this, before perking up again.

"What if I tell you what you want to know about me? I know you're curious, even though it's nothing too special." He asked hopefully. Not that he would ever tell Fury anything worthwhile. Maybe explain some of the more public events in his life, that Fury no doubt knew about. But all he would tell Fury would be some sort of sob story of him as a juvenile delinquent on his way to redemption.

"I have no guarantee that you'll tell the truth." The Director said casually, although his attention was piqued.

Percy remained silent. So did Fury, at least until two minutes later. "Well? How can I trust you?"

Percy hid back a smile. So he was interested after all. "You guys don't have some truth potion or anything?" He asked amusedly. "Seems like you would."

"I'm not authorized to give _minors_ drugs or the like without express permission on their part." Fury said.

His statement irked Percy. The way that Fury said it, it wasn't like, _I need your permission_ or anything. His statement sounded more like _You're not important enough_. Realizing that the Director intentionally jabbing at him in the hope of a reckless reaction, the former son of Poseidon took a deep breath, before speaking.

"You have my permission, but you can only do it once, and I need confirmation that the dosage you give me is the normal amount." Percy said, wording his sentence carefully. He didn't want to leave any potential loopholes that could be used against him.

Annabeth would have been proud.

"That's reasonable," Fury said, with just a hint of an amiable tone in his voice now that a deal had been made. "You may go with Mr. Rogers under the guise of being the son of an associate of mine. However, you are forbidden to leave the quinjet, and must stay inside it. In return, you will allow me to administer truth serum to you, and question you until it wears off." He held out his hand to shake.

Percy was a bit surprised, but shook his hand anyway, before jerking it back, jolting slightly, a bead of blood forming on his palm. Fury had a slightly satisfied look in his eyes as he dabbed the blood-tipped needle into a strip of paper, before putting it into a clear plastic baggie and storing it into his pocket.

"You don't mind, do you?"

* * *

Third Person Nico POV

Stumbling out of a tree in Breckenridge Park, Nico quickly realized two things: One, he had left his sword at the apartment.

Two, in front of him was the ugly maw of a hellhound with blood on its face.

The son of Hades yelped and threw the first thing he could at the hellhound.

His Happy Meal.

The beast grunted as heavily oiled patty slid down its face, and roared at Nico before suddenly exploding into dust all over him, the now yellow burger falling to the ground with a sickening _splat_.

Nico coughed as he was hauled up by his cousin, who grinned at him. "Hey Death Boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever." Thalia said, as she put one of her hunting knives in his hand. "Make sure that they don't see you. Now get to work."

And get to work he did. Slipping in and out of the shadows with an ethereal grace, the son of Hades used his shadows to the way that he had trained since his cousin had left, drifting in and out, leaving only a flash of silver and golden dust in his wake. Multiple times a monster would explode just before landing a fatal hit on a huntress, who would then look around confused before going back into the fight.

When he saw a huntress- was her name Phoebe?- in trouble, fending off three dracenae at once, he threw his knife, sending it through the skull of one of the monsters, allowing Phoebe to dispatch the other two quickly. Thinking that it was one of her sisters who threw the knife, the huntress didn't hesitate to jump back into the battle, rushing to help one of her sisters who was at the mercy of a giant hellhound.

Flitting in and out of different trees and shadows, Nico frowned, noticing the state of the hunters. He had always seen them in battle, and they were always inhumanly graceful, like liquid metal. Right now though... maybe he was just imagining it, but did they seem more... sluggish? He couldn't give it more thought as he sensed a powerful presence approaching.

As the final monsters were being cleaned up by the hunters, the son of Hades went to check up on Thalia, standing by the edge of the hunter's camp. Seeing that she was unharmed, and was helping her sisters into the infirmary, he shadow-traveled to the Underworld, hoping to avoid the familiar presence. _There's something wrong with the Hunt..._

A few seconds later, Artemis flashed into the camp, noticing her huntresses wary looks and the aftermath of a battle. She quickly walked into the infirmary, and helped heal the hurt hunters before approaching her lieutenant.

"Everybody is fine, correct?" Upon receiving a short nod, she continued.

"I sensed a powerful presence a few seconds ago." The twelve-year old immortal said, getting straight to the point. "Did you happen to notice it?"

"No," Thalia said, concealing her annoyance. A few months ago, Zeus had given Artemis a private mission, while her hunters would continue hunting stray monster packs. From what Thalia could see, the mission had basically consumed the moon goddess, to the point that she only came to the camp around once a week, to check on the Hunt.

She said that she had full faith in Thalia to lead, and while the daughter of Zeus could most definitely handle being in charge, it just wasn't the same without Artemis. The moon goddess was their rock, the roots of the hunters. Without her, every single one of them felt incomplete. Now, it didn't feel like they were hunting.

It felt like they were trying to survive.

That was why she kept asking for Nico's help. Due to their pride, the hunters would never admit that they needed help, but Thalia had been unsure. When Artemis was leader, she might have denied help, claiming that she could take anything thrown at her. However, now the lives of over 50 girls rested on her shoulders. She was going to proceed with a bit more caution than she had before. Artemis hadn't lost a hunter since the Giant War. Thalia wasn't about to break that streak.

"I see," Artemis said, eyeing her. "Is everyone safe?"

The daughter of Zeus shrugged. "They're alive."

The goddess of the Hunt nodded. "Good." As she walked past Thalia, she put a hand on the daughter of Zeus's shoulder. "You're doing well."

Thalia didn't reply, but just before Artemis flashed out, she asked her the question that had been on the tip of her tongue. "You've never taken this long, milady. It's been months. Who are you searching for?"

Artemis looked at her for a second before speaking carefully. "Zeus told me not to tell anyone," She said slowly, before opening her mouth, then closing it again. The demigod stayed quiet. Eventually, Artemis made up her mind.

"Your cousin, Perseus Jackson."

* * *

 _ **Alright, it's been edited. My sister pointed out a few flaws that deviated from my writing style, so I had to go back and patch those up. This can still definitely be improved, but right now I have to fix the MAJOR Wattpad issues that I'm having. Turns out the goddam linebreaks don't go over, so I have to go back to every chappie that I've ever written to add them in. After that, the new chappie will come soon.**_

 **Blegh... Wrote 90 percent of this in two days. On another note, since so many people want it, I'll try to go back to BotU, although I'll just write what I feel like writing really. Now that my biggest exam is done, I can actually work. So don't worry, Summer's almost here people! Leo is coming back!**

 **Thanks for all the motivational reviews and the patience. Seriously, it's awesome.**

 **Don't worry, the Greek Pantheon will not be too much of the story. It's just a little side thing that Percy will have to deal with, but it doesn't affect the Avengers Plot one bit.**

 **Saw Civil War... Spidey is awesome.**

 **If you enjoyed the chappie, don't forget to follow or favorite! It's a bunch of fun, and you'll be able to keep track of my future updates. If any of you want to say something, but don't think that I will reply, then don't be afraid to send me a quick PM and I'll reply, since I never ignore PMs.**

 **Any problems with my writing style, please say. I would love to improve. If you're going to harp on and on about cliche stuff, then please don't. I know what's cliche and what's not, and I'm not going to be some rogue author who thinks that he's good enough to break every single cliche in existence. I'm just maximizing on my story with the plot that it has now. So just tell me how to improve my writing. Thanks.**

 **Thanks SO much for all of y'all's follows, favorites, follows (again), adding, comments, PMs, and reviews!**

 **Cya!**

 **TFAce15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo! Yes, another chappie. Quicker than the last. I'd like to thank** ** _Rosalind Fairchilde_** **for being a sort of time manager for me, making sure that I stay on track with my intended updates. She has been extremely helpful with keeping me consistent (mostly). You can thank her for the update.**

 **Any digital artists around? I can draw decently, but I need somebody who can draw Percy in his costume for the cover of this story, and I can't use photo editors to save my life. I want to emphasize his costume that he wears, which I mentioned in Chapter 1 then forgot about. I think that it looks cool and has a purpose. It looks like this:**

 **White T-shirt underneath a heavy leather black aviator jacket. Faded blue jeans, with a light sea-green scarf and sea-green fingerless gloves. His hair is grown out to fall over his ears, but not to his shoulders. Optionally, black/green sneakers can be added along with a gun holstered on his thigh. Percy himself is slim, with little to no fat and a lean but strong figure, looking slightly underfed.**

 **I'm looking for something that looks cool. I don't want a human figure only. Even if only the top half of Percy can be drawn, it needs to look clean. Not super good or anything, but realistic enough, with Percy not just standing there like a stick figure. I can do that.**

 **Let's get it straight, this is an ONLINE and DIGITAL drawing. If you're great on paper or canvas, then sorry, but unless you can provide a proper clean and visible image of the drawing that you're presenting, then you're not what I'm looking for. Yeesh, that sounded harsh. Sorry.**

 **Sorry if my requirements are strict, but I want something that looks cool and attractive among the sea of fanfics, something that stands out. If anyone is willing to take time out and help me out, then I'd be really grateful. Of course, you'd receive credit by being mentioned in every chappie as the artist of the story. That's customary. If I receive multiple offers, then I'll just choose the one that I think would be the best drawer. I'm warning you though: I can be a rather hard client to work with. If you don't think that you'll be able to finish the drawing and be willing to make minor (nothing that'll make you redo the picture or some crap, I'm not that heartless. Yet.) changes to the drawing, then please save yourself the trouble of becoming pissed at me in the future.**

 **This isn't necessary, so I'll be fine if nobody volunteers. At the end of the day though, understand that even if you do make me a drawing that I don't like, I'm not going to put it up if I don't like it. Don't get mad at me, you've been warned. If you do have the confidence though, then by all means, PM me.**

 **Thanks!**

 **I don't own PJO.**

 **Anyway, hope that you all enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Percy Third Person POV

While he didn't necessarily like being pricked, Percy could honestly say that he didn't care too much about a blood sample of his being taken. He no longer had any ties to the gods, and Chaos hadn't officially adopted him yet, so he was perfectly human for the moment.

Fury wouldn't find anything.

 _That being said, I won't let him do it again._ The son of Chaos mused, strapped into a cushioned seat as they crossed the border into Germany on their quinjet. In the vehicle with him was Agent Romanov and a pilot. Another man stood at the rear end of the vehicle, where the ramp had opened. He had yet to notice Percy, due to the fact that the son of Chaos had hidden himself with the water vapor around him, a trick that never got old. Unless they looked directly at him, then he would just blend right in.

The man, whom Natasha had called Steve, was taking deep breaths, but not like he was trying to calm himself down. It was more like he was trying to release pent-up energy. He wore an American flag-themed outfit, made with bullet-resistant Spandex. It looked cool, but honestly, stars? Whatever, the suit made it work.

In front of the Captain, the cockpit opened, the roaring wind making Percy's sea-green scarf whip back and forth around his neck.

"You ready Cap?" Romanov called over her shoulder, receiving a nod in response. Percy narrowed his eyes.

Time to see just what Loki was up to.

* * *

Third Person POV

Loki walked out of the opera house triumphantly, scepter in hand. As he grinned maliciously, the black suit that he was wearing melted away, replaced with his golden ceremonious armor. Without even pausing, the son of Odin flashed himself to the outside of the opera house, where a massive crowd of people were screaming, mobbing the streets to get away from the building.

A police car turned the corner, horns blaring as it made a beeline for the opera house. Barely looking over as he moved forward, Loki flicked his hand and a concentrated burst of blue energy smacked the bottom of the car, causing it to flip forward from its momentum and land upside down where the god of Mischief had been standing a second ago.

The mass of people turned to run, before a copy of Loki appeared in front of them, staff and all. "Kneel before me."

As the crowd turned tail, going the other direction, before another Loki appeared. The original snarled. "I said..." He slammed his staff on the ground, causing a blue sheen to surround the entire square. "KNEEL!"

A quiet hush rose over the crowd who fell to their knees as one, looking at the god of Mischief with eyes full of fear. Loki raised his hands slightly, smirking as he observed the scared mob of people in front of him.

"Is not this, simpler?" Loki asked, his voice loud and clear. "Is this not, your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you _crave_ subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy, in a mad, scramble for power."

"Your identity," He continued softly. "You were _made_ to be ruled."

"In the end," He finished, smirking. "You will always kneel."

As he finished speaking, an elderly man rose from his kneeling position, standing up among the crowd of people on the ground. Loki raised his head arrogantly in surprise."Not to men like you."

Loki smirked. "There are no men like me."

The man, although frail, didn't move. "There are always men like you."

Loki's smirk didn't waver, although the slightest hint of amusement appeared in his eyes. "Look to your elder people," He said, pointing the scepter at the man as the tip of it glowed blue. "Let him be an example."

A bolt of blue energy shot out of the scepter at the speed of sound. Just before it hit, Steve Rogers fell from the sky and landed in a crouch, his shield in front of him. The energy beam deflected off of the Vibranium and hit Loki, slamming the god of mischief into the ground.

Captain America rose and started to walk forward, holding his shield by his side. "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else... we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki spat, slowly rising to his feet. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Behind the Captain, a quinjet slowed, until it was hovering in the air facing Loki. A hatch from the bottom opened, and a large turret extended from it, pointed straight at the god of Mischief. A female voice sounded from the jet.

"Loki, drop the weapon, and stand down."

In response, the god of Mischief fired a bolt of blue energy at the quinjet, which banked sharply to the left to avoid it. Steve threw his shield with pinpoint accuracy, but it merely bounced off Loki's chestplate before returning to his hand as he sprinted at the god of Lies, landing a heavy right hook on his jaw.

In retaliation, Loki swung the scepter at the Captain, before twisting it back to hook his shield and push it away, and slam the butt of the staff into his chest, knocking him back.

Gritting his teeth, Captain America hurled the shield at Loki, who batted it away and ducked underneath a punch. He dodged the scepter a few times, but was caught from behind and thrown forward.

Loki strode forward, placing the butt of the scepter on Steve's head. "Kneel." He growled.

He received a kick in the face in response. "Not today!"

* * *

Percy was watching the entire fight from the quinjet by leaning over Agent Romanov's shoulder, watching Loki battle it out with Captain America. At one point, she twisted the jet to avoid a beam of energy from the crazy Norse god, which sent Percy flying into the cockpit where he slammed into a First-Aid cabinet full of painkillers.

"Are you sure you know how to turn?"

"Yes." The redheaded agent replied emotionlessly, although Percy could have sworn that she was hiding a smirk behind her red hair.

A few seconds later, when Percy had regained his spot from behind the seat, the entire quinjet was filled with the sounds of AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill". Dimly, Percy recalled Leo jamming out to this same song on the _Argo II_.

A voice echoed over the music. "Agent Romanov. Miss me?" The Black Widow merely pursed her lips in response.

Iron Man burst past the jet, a repulsor blast smacking into the god of Mischief and knocking him back to the ground.

Tony Stark landed in a classic Iron Man pose, before straightening and revealing every weapon in his arsenal, all aimed at Loki. "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Captain America walked up to stand beside Iron Man, watching the Norse god closely. Carefully and deliberately, Loki raised his hands up in surrender, his armor melting off him before fading away. Tony retracted his weapons and lowered his arms. "Good move."

* * *

Percy Third Person POV

Percy watched as Loki was loaded onto the ship, sitting across from the son of Chaos. Loki merely stared at him, before raising his head and sneering. Percy grinned at the Norse god fiercely, fire in his eyes. Loki raised an eyebrow in response, and the former son of Poseidon could see the god of Mischief regarding him with a new interest. _All in the eyes_.

Steve and Tony Stark seemed to be having a slightly tense conversation, but it was interrupted by Agent Romanoff, who frowned slightly at the loud crackle of lightning around them. "Where is this coming from?"

Thunder crackled fiercely around them, and Percy felt his stomach twist instinctively. Had Zeus found him? He shifted slightly, slipping his hand into the pocket of his aviator jacket, reassuring himself with the cool feel of the metal pen in his hand. He frowned slightly, noticing Loki look up slightly apprehensively.

"What's the matter?" Steve Rogers asked. "Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki's reply made Percy's blood run cold, although he couldn't understand why. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

The words that Chaos spoke echoed in his mind. _Another pantheon. Out of this world._

The ship suddenly shook violently, something hitting the top of it causing everyone inside to balance themselves suddenly, Percy holding onto the belt beside him to stay on the seat. Tony grabbed his mask, putting it onto his face where it glowed and covered his head. He walked towards the ramp, slamming his hand down on a button to open it.

"What're you doing?" Steve shouted, his voice muffled by the wind.

A man with long blonde hair and a red cape landed on the open ramp in front of Tony, completely unaffected by the wind. In his hand was an intricately carved hammer, and Percy remembered the stories that his mom used to read to him at night.

Thor.

Iron Man raised his hand, a repulsor charging, but the man slammed his hammer into Tony's midsection, knocking him backwards, stunning him. The god of thunder then grabbed Loki by the neck, ripping the shackles off the god of mischief as he pulled him to his feet. Walking back where he came from, Thor spun his hammer, before flinging himself out of the window, holding Loki by the neck.

Tony rose, looking out of the ramp with his jaw clenched. "Now there's that guy."

 _Let's hope that he doesn't hate Greeks,_ Percy thought grimly, still fingering the ballpoint pen in his pocket.

"Another Asgardian?" Agent Romanov yelled, twisting to adjust the ship.

"Think he's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tony replied walking to the edge of the ramp. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark," Steve yelled. "We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan- attack."

* * *

Percy First Person POV

 _Percy,_ Chaos hissed.

 _What?_

 _Thor's not supposed to be here._ Chaos said, his tone frustrated. _Not yet, anyway._ _You need to get Loki back._

 _So what,_ _you want me to just jump down?_ _I can't fly._

 _Trust me._

I sighed, watching Captain America strap a parachute to his back and exchange a few quick words with Agent Romanov before jumping off. Without really thinking about it, I shrouded myself in water vapor, jumping off the ramp just before it began to close.

The wind roared in my ears as I began flipping in the air haphazardly before straightening myself and pointing my head to the ground.

 _Right. Chaos?_

I received no reply.

 _Chaos?_

 _Which idiot jumps off a jet without a parachute?_

 _You said to trust you!_

Chaos sighed. _You're stupid._

 _Thanks._ I replied dryly.

 _Try vapor-travelling._ Chaos spoke in my head. _Imagine yourself dissolving, and try to keep yourself together._

I had no time to reply, as the ground was rushing closer and closer to meet me. I extended my arms to slow my fall marginally, before imagining myself as a vaporized Percy, courtesy of a grumpy Zeus. In my mind I saw myself dissolving, melting into the air. My body began to tingle slightly and I opened my eyes to see the ground less than 50 feet away from me.

I screamed (a completely manly scream, I promise!) and closed my eyes, bringing my limbs in to minimize the danger of impact. Hopefully there was a lake around, or I wouldn't survive the fall.

Instead, I felt a slight bump and I felt myself bounce slightly, before settling back down. I opened my eyes to see the ground right in front of my nose. Except- I had no nose. I wasn't even breathing. Heck, I _was_ breath.

I was a shifting, see-through blob of air.

 _Ugh._ This was stupid. Now, how to change back.

Suddenly, I felt myself start to rise as a gust of wind blew through the forest I had landed in. The foliage and twigs rustled, the leaves flew into the air, and I was lifted like a feather as I flew past trees, leaving my stomach behind somewhere. _Chaos!_

 _Imagine yourself coming back together, then force your body to become solid._

 _Right. Solid._

In my head, I imagined the me-cloud coming together and solidifying into my human shape, clothes and all. I fell to the ground with a muted thud. Opening my eyes, I saw that while I had a human shape again, my body was wispy, white smoke curling off my fingers and jacket.

 _Chaos. Did I mess up?_

 _No. It looks like that for a few minutes after you vapor-travel. Don't worry, it's not as easy to notice as it seems._

"I hope so." I muttered, getting up from the ground. As soon as the words left my mouth, a thunderous crack was heard and a tree crashed into the foliage beside me, the trunk snapped in half and ripped off it's roots. One of the branches slammed into my stomach, pinning me to the ground, and I gasped in pain.

On the other side of the tree, I heard what sounded like metal slamming on metal, and then a body slammed into the ground.

* * *

Third Person POV

Thor swung his fist at Tony, landing a punch on the metal faceplate. Tony threw two heavy punches, but Thor grabbed his wrists, locking them in a stalemate as they glared at each other.

The Odinson growled, his hands digging into the metal as if it were soft butter. Alarmed, Tony twisted his hand, firing a repulsor, before headbutting the god of thunder, who promptly smashed him back with ten times the force.

Iron Man flipped backwards, landing in a crouch. He flew forward, grabbing the god of thunder and throwing him into a tree. Tony threw a punch at him, but Thor ducked underneath it, smashing his elbow into the back of Tony's head. He roared, and grabbed the billionaire by the shoulders, lifting him with inhuman strength and brutally smashing him into the ground.

Tony was about to get up, when he heard a low groan of pain nearby. His radar showed him that there was a body to his left that seemed to be immobile. Distracted, the billionaire wasn't able to dodge the massive blow aimed at his head, and the concussive force from the hammer knocked him out cold as his armor shut down, reacting to his vitals.

On the other side of the tree, Percy groaned again, before drawing Riptide, slicing through the branch, and sheathing it all in one swift motion. However, the glint of metal had caught Thor's eye, and he stared at the son of Chaos carefully before kicking Iron Man away.

Percy stood up, balancing himself lightly and checking to see if he had any major injuries. Finding none, he walked over to the god of Thunder. "Thor Odinson. Brother of Loki, Norse god of Thunder and Strength."

"What do you want mortal?" Thor asked, gripping his hammer tightly.

"We're on the same side." Percy said, his voice cool. "We both want to stop Loki and protect this planet. Would you be willing to help us? We have resources that may be of use to you."

Thor nodded slowly, contemplating his options. "That would be helpful."

Suddenly, the forest around them stilled, the wind slowing. It quickly picked up again in the other direction, but Thor stiffened, eyeing the son of Chaos warily. "What is that I sense in your pocket, mortal?"

Percy raised an eyebrow before pulling out a white plastic baggie full of water. Thor glared in response. "Not that."

The former son of Poseidon pulled out the other object in his pocket, a cheap disposable pen. "It's a pen, my writing utensil. Problem?"

Thor snarled, hefting his hammer. "Do not lie to me, _Greek_!" He growled, lunging at the son of Chaos.

 _Oh boy._ He jumped back, avoiding the wild swing and uncapping Riptide. "I am not a Greek."

"You lie!" The Odinson said in a low voice. "I can feel the aura of the weapon that you wield, weakened though it may be."

 _Weakened?_ Percy looked at Riptide, and saw that it did indeed seem weaker. He hadn't pulled out the sword since he had left Olympus, although looking at it now, it seemed to emit far less light than it once would have, and pulsated weakly. The blade itself was noticeably duller, and less lustrous than before.

Gritting his teeth, Percy pocketed Riptide. It would do no good against the hammer, and if anything, would shatter against it. He ducked under another wild swing from Thor and punched the Norse god in the face, stunning him. Dropping low to the ground, he swept his foot under Thor's legs, causing him to fall face-first into the dirt.

Thor growled, before kicking out at Percy, slamming into his kneecap and sending him stumbling back. Lifting the hammer, he raised it high into the air. Above the pair, lightning crackled and a bolt flashed down, hitting the hammer and growing in size before flying at Percy. The lightning connected with his chest, blasting him back fifty feet into a tree.

Percy coughed, blood trickling from his mouth as he slowly rose. He stared at Thor, his eyes full of fury. _So that's how we're going to play._

Reaching into his pocket, the son of Chaos pulled out the plastic baggie, before ripping it open. Water flowed from his hands to cover his body, momentarily enveloping him in a protective membrane, healing his wounds. Thor looked at him in shock as he observed the teen boy gather all the water in his palms, eyes burning with anger.

The son of Chaos leaped forward, closing the distance with a single bound, and punched the Norse god with a water-encased fist. Thor flew backwards, crashing through a tree but getting up just as quickly. He leaped upwards with a roar, bringing his hammer down only to meet a solid shield of hardened water, which quickly flowed up his arm and froze itself at his shoulder, seeping into the joints of his armor. The god of Thunder winced at the cold, before flexing his shoulder and shattering the ice.

The frozen crystals floated in the air, twinkling innocently before melting into water and returning to the palm of the son of Chaos. Percy grinned, seeing the new expression of wariness on Thor's face. He was now cautious. He didn't fear him though.

Not yet.

The Odinson made the first move this time, hurling Mjolnir at his opponent, who retaliated by ducking underneath the hammer and flinging a throwing knife made of ice at Thor. The ice clipped the god of Thunder, before reappearing back in Percy's hand. He swung the knife at the Thor, who dodged and landed a low uppercut on Percy's midsection. The son of Chaos responded fluidly, twisting backwards and to the side before smoothly knocking Thor to the ground with a quick backwards snap kick to the head.

Thor rolled backwards, clambering to his feet unsteadily. With a primal roar of anger, he slammed Mjolnir into the earth, which rippled outward, causing Percy to stumble backwards, grabbing a tree to right himself. Thor pressed the assault, swinging his hammer in wide arcs and firing off lightning bolts in quick succession. Percy dodged most of them, realizing that the god of Thunder was now consumed by battle rage and blind anger.

Covering his fists in water, Percy leaped forward, a bolt singing his hair as it flew over him. Just before he connected with Thor's face in a knockout blow, a shield smacked off his chest, hitting the god of Thunder in the head and stunning the two before flying back to a man in a blue and red armor.

"That's enough!" Steve Rogers said loudly, his voice firm. He turned to Thor.

"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor spat.

"That's what we all want." The Captain said, playing peacemaker. "The authorities would like to take him into custody for information. After that, he's yours."

Thor frowned, before pointing at Percy. "And him?"

Steve frowned. "I don't know. But SHIELD can deal with him."

Thor nodded then, glaring balefully at Percy, who stared back at him with a cool expression before opening his mouth.

"So, are we done here?"

* * *

"Sir, the Widow's arrived with Loki, although you should probably take a look at who else they brought in." Hill said, walking up to him.

The leader of SHIELD nodded. "Alright then. You know where to put him." As he began walking towards the detained god of Mischief, a voice made him halt.

"Director," A voice behind him called out, the voice apprehensive.

Fury turned to the lead scientist, who had called him. "What?"

"We have the results of the blood analysis you asked us for." His voice was slightly confused, with a hint of disbelief in it. "It's- Um..."

"What about it?"

"Well, you might want to take a look at this..."

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope that y'all enjoyed the slightly longer, much quicker chappie! A lot of POV changes to make this chappie go at a faster pace, and to give y'all a bit of First Person Percy POV, which is of course the core of Percy Jackson.**

 **The next update will be my other story, BotU! Too many people have asked for me to bring it back for me to just ignore it now.**

 **Anybody liked the Trials of Apollo? I enjoyed it, although I had my doubts. Leo and Apollo on a quest together... poor Calypso.**

 **In case you were wondering, yes, Percy has hyperactive bipolar disorder, to the point that his mood swings can (potentially) happen several times a day. I do not treat this disorder as a joke or anything of the sort, because I know what it can do, and my uses for it are purely fictional using the limited knowledge that I have. I also do not mean to offend or hurt anyone.**

 **However, Percy has gained bipolar disorder because of certain circumstances which will be explained in future chappies.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and hope y'all enjoyed the chappie!**

 **Cya!**

 **TFAce15**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you don't remember this story and are wondering why the heck it's in your list, then just read from the beginning. It's not too long.**

 **Heya all... To those who are reading this for your first time, how ya doing. I'm TheFallenAce15, Cookie King and the Dude Who Made the Word CHAPPIE His Own, and I'm hoping that you're enjoying the story so far. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews section or just keep reading, and I hope you have a great day. Hopefully I can brighten your day up a bit.**

 **To my dedicated readers who still comment, nagging me to update... I'm sorry. As a writer, I should have been more responsible with my updates. I don't regret it, (school comes first) but I'll try my best to make a steady schedule.**

 **If you don't remember this story and are wondering why the heck it's in your list, then just read from the beginning. It's not too long.**

 **Anyway, here's the chappie. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that I own anything more than the word "chappie" and a lifetime supply of coffee and cookies? Don't be a dingleberry.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Once they were back inside the Helicarrier, Percy took Thor aside and quickly told him that he was no longer a Greek and that he had turned his back on that pantheon, thus calming Thor down. Percy and Loki then resumed their staring contest, neither side backing down or willing to break eye contact. Loki refused to back down due to his pride, and Percy refused to look away because... well, because he was Percy.

Due to this invisible battle of wills between the two, both failed to notice the conversation between the other members of the quinjet.

"So, you're Thor, the Norse God of thunder." Tony said spryly.

"Yes." Thor said deeply.

"And that dude's your brother."

"Yes Metal Man, he is."

"He and the kid seem to get along." Tony observed.

"Indeed. Loki always liked the Greeks. He said that they knew how to have fun."

"Wait, hold up. Greeks?" Tony asked. "Like Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, those mythological myths that remain myths till today?"

"The very same, although they are more than just myths, Metal Man. Although that's not important."

Meanwhile, another important conversation was happening at the front of the ship.

"How young do they start nowadays?" Steve asked the Black Widow, his face serious. "I mean, the kid back there can't be older than twenty."

"He's not an agent cap." Natasha said as she flicked a few controls on the dashboard. "He's only here temporarily."

"So, special hands or a mercenary to help you guys capture Loki?"

Natasha frowned. "No. Why would you say that?"

"The way he went hand-to-hand with Thor? He's no ordinary soldier. And he can move water without touching it, almost like magic, if magic existed." Steve said, looking back at the son of Chaos warily. "And you can feel it. It's like I felt when around Schmidt. You can actually feel the power in the air around them." He failed to notice Natasha's frown growing deeper.

Natasha's fists clenched slightly. She knew that he was different, but an enhanced... Did Fury know?

* * *

Percy Third Person POV

Percy whistled lightly as he spun a pen between his fingertips, watching Fury threaten Loki, who didn't do anything to stop him, merely goading him on. Once Fury left, there was silence until...

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve said. "So Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suppose, for the Tesseract." Thor looked troubled, staring at his half brother on the screen as he wondered how Loki had received such power.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "An army?" He asked incredulously. "From outer space?"

"Weirder things have happened," Percy murmured, watching Riptide pulse faintly. Banner, however, looked troubled.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Percy supplied helpfully.

"He's a friend."

"Loki's put him under some sort of spell," Natasha said, leaning back into her chair. "Along with one of ours."

The son of Chaos blinked. There was somebody else important enough for her to address. Obviously somebody close to her, but not just a simple colleague, otherwise she wouldn't bother bringing the agent up. He was starting to understand that the Black Widow allowed very few people to come close to her, but when they did, she cared deeply for them. _Would her fatal flaw be loyalty? Gah, not important. Wait, I just analyzed somebody. That's freaking awesome._

Percy tuned back into the conversation just as Tony turned away from the monitors in the middle of the room. "...hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"Since when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" A random agent asked, frowning.

"Last night."

Random agent's frown grew deeper.

"I mean, the packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory, am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does he need a specific type of power source?" Percy chimed in, receiving a few weird looks, but otherwise nothing else. Bruce answered for him.

"He needs to heat the cube to over 120 million Kelvin to break through-"

"The Coulomb barrier," Percy said triumphantly. "I know that. But that's only-"

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony interrupted.

"Well, if he could do that then he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion on any reactor on the planet." Bruce finished.

 _Right, I don't know that._

Tony looked at the doctor with newfound respect before walking over to the two.

"Finally, people who speak English. You two are my new science buddies." He said, shaking hands with Bruce and fist-bumping Percy. "Kid, your name is..."

"Jackson, Percy Jackson."

"Ever need a grant or a loan, just ask." Tony said, before turning to the doctor. "Dr. Banner, your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you just lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Percy blinked. _Okay then._

Dr. Banner merely looked down awkwardly. "Uh, thanks... I guess. But Percy and I are only here to assist with locating the cube."

"Sure, sure." Tony said flippantly. "But seriously, you two make an oddly unusual pair. According to the files in fact, you've run away from society and all, but Percy... you're not even in SHIELD's files." _Shit._

"Which is why we'd like to question him on some happenings." Fury said, walking in and gesturing. Four agents immediately tackled Percy, two holding him down as he struggled while the other two shoved his hands behind his back and slapped handcuffs over them.

"What the hell?" Percy exclaimed as he wriggled, trying to break free, but not putting too much effort into it. They were on the same side after all, Fury just had to get off his high horse and see the bigger picture.

"Percy!" Bruce yelled as he ran to the handcuffed boy, only to be held back by Fury, who whispered in his ear. "He's not who you think he is doctor." He then turned to the teenager.

"Perseus Jackson, what are you?"

 _Double shit._

* * *

Third Person POV

"Ummm..."

Behind Fury he could see the Avengers, all looking startled, Steve and Thor slowly rising, but not moving yet, Steve looking at Fury confusedly. Tony had his mouth open, about to talk, but he decided to wait, watching what would happen.

"What the hell are you on about?" Percy asked, craning his head sideways to look at Fury. The only response he saw was a picture, shoved in his face.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A bunch of Deoxyribonucleic acid, otherwise known as a DNA strands, duh." Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, they're mine?"

Fury's face didn't change. "Look at the big picture."

Percy stared at the strand of DNA that was his. He had seen diagrams from Bruce, who had taught him basic biology on an escapade in the desert when they were both bored with nothing to do. This diagram was basically the same, two DNA strands to a chromosome, and every human had 23 pairs of chromosomes. Looking at the large amounts of DNA strands though, there was something that was not right...

"Did your printer break or something?" I asked, gesturing with my head to the paper. Half of the paper was empty.

"Nothing broke, Mr. Jackson." Fury said with his stone face. "That's exactly what came out of the printer, multiple times in fact." Percy took a few seconds to understand before his face paled in horror. "I don't..."

Hist voice trailed off. He had no way to explain this.

"Yes. You, Mr. Jackson, have only half the normal amount of chromosomes of a normal human. You only have 12 pairs of chromosomes, with incomplete DNA. You shouldn't even be alive. You also have hydrokinesis, which I bet Dr. Banner wasn't aware of as well. You are an unregistered, Enhanced teenager, who, according to science and natural law, shouldn't exist." Fury walked over till he was in front of Percy, his boots right in front of the teenager's face.

"So I'll ask you again. What are you?"

The heroes who were about to rise to his aid were suddenly silent. Even Thor knew that a bombshell had just been dropped.

Percy's mind went blank. He had prepared for many eventualities, but this wasn't it. How on Earth was he supposed to justify not having DNA? When Poseidon had disowned him... he had taken away half of his genes? Or hell, maybe he never had them to begin with. Gods didn't have DNA.

 _But I'm not a demigod anymore._ Percy thought anxiously. _What about Chaos?_ His only option would be to bluff, and hope it worked. He was about to open his mouth, when he saw Bruce's confused and slightly betrayed look, and quickly made up his mind.

In all the chaos, nobody noticed the Black Widow quietly leave the room.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Let me talk with Bruce first." Percy said, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not in a position to make demands." Fury said.

"Or else what?" Percy asked defiantly. "You'll kill me? Please do, it's not like I have any family who will miss me. I'll only talk if you let me speak to Bruce first." Percy said, raising his head enough to make eye contact with Fury. "I'll explain... everything."

* * *

Bruce gently pushed Percy into a conference room where he took a seat, trying to calm his racing heart. Percy stood right by the door, watching him closely. "You alright?"

Bruce gritted his teeth, trying to erase the green tinge in his veins, as it slowly faded from his skin. "When they held you down..." He growled, clenching his fists.

"I know. Fury didn't think it through completely." Percy said. "But I'm fine now. You can get through this. I know you can."

Bruce chuckled deeply as the green started to fade. "You know? I don't even know you. I'm trying not to get mad, but... what- who are you working for?"

Percy sighed. Thank Chaos he had prepared for this sort of conversation beforehand. "Bruce, nobody is controlling me. I'm not some wannabe agent who's trying to exploit your power. I'm just a kid who happens to have gone through some pretty crazy stuff, and in the process, I got stuck with a few superpowers. I can assure you that my only intention is to help people however I can. If you want though, you can ask me to leave. I... I won't hold it against you."

There was silence for a few moments until Banner sighed, unclenching his fists and relaxing. He rose, holding out his slightly shaking hand to Percy. "I may not know everything about you Percy, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that you're a good kid whose heart is in the right place. I trust you."

Percy clasped his hand, looking into the elder man's eyes. "I'll be keeping an extra close eye on you, since I doubt you can take another shock. But I promise you, once we're back on solid ground, then I'll explain everything to you and why I prefer that it's kept secret." He said.

With a nod, Bruce stepped out, walking down the corridor and back into the main room, followed by Percy. The conference table was empty, with everybody gone except for Fury, who stared coldly at Percy before addressing Dr. Banner.

"As much as I would like to continue talking to your intern, Dr. Banner, I'm afraid that Loki comes first." Fury said, his face cold. "Agent Romanoff has just finished interrogating him." Fury turned, heading into a corridor. Percy moved to follow him, when he felt a chill run down his spine.

Then the wall beside him exploded.

* * *

 **Right, it's late at night, and I'm sleepy. You'd think Winter Break would mean more time, but... nope, family stuff and all that. Anyways, I ended it here to give the upcoming scene an entire chappie, so you're welcome.** **I hope to update more frequently in the future.**

 **If you liked the chappie, then feel free to drop a follow or favorite so that you'll know when the next one comes. Heck, if you have time or if you spot any problems, feel free to drop a review, I really appreciate those.**

 **Hope you have a great day,**

 **TFAce15**


	7. Chapter 7

Miraculously, Percy wasn't injured, although he did take a brutal fall from two floors up and straight down through the boiler room, smashing his head against a metal pipe on the way down.

With a groan, he sat up, groggily shaking his head to clear his vision. Around him, alarms blared and agents in suits rushed around, shouts of panic and order mixing in the smoky air. Percy quickly rolled to the side as the sound of gunfire peppered the hallway.

He rolled to his feet and instinctively crouched behind a large crate, assessing the situation even as he brushed his jacket off. Four men were swiftly taking over the hall, shooting at anybody that moved. Most of the SHIELD agents had run out of the hallway, and the only people remaining were helpless technicians, who were quickly getting gunned down.

Percy unholstered his Glock and set it over the crate, peeking over the edge and lining up the shot. With one pull, an agent collapsed, blood spurting out from his head. The other agents quickly turned towards the threat, machine guns blazing. _They're well trained._

Focusing on the water around him, Percy felt his body vanish into vapor just as a storm of bullets pierced through his hiding spot. He quickly swirled up in the air, before darting past the shooters and reforming at the end of the hall in a crouch. Taking careful aim, he picked the men off one by one with shots to the back of their skulls, leaving only a dead silence in the hallway.

Pausing only for a second to make sure that the hallway was secure, Percy ran back from where the men came. He didn't know where he was going, but his first priority was locating Bruce. The Hulk couldn't be allowed to roam free, not right now.

 _Chaos, where do I go?_ He mentally asked.

 _Up yo ass and around the corner!_

Percy growled. _Chaos!_

 _Right, sorry._ The primordial had the nerve to sound sheepish. _Take the first left, and then go in the direction that everybody else is running away from._

Percy didn't answer, merely running down the white-walled corridor. He was fairly sure that he was going in the right direction, and a loud roar merely confirmed his suspicions.

Around him, people were screaming and running in the direction that he had come from. He reloaded his Glock with another clip before walking through a door that led into a large hangar.

 _There doesn't seem to be anybody around._

Then he felt it. A slight pulse in the air, but it was enough for him to dive out of the way of the door just before a hail of bullets pierced the floor where he was standing.

 _They're above me!_

Thinking quickly, Percy dove under a nearby cargo truck, shielding himself from the bullets sent his way. He vapor-traveled to a different corner and reformed, carefully shooting the men hiding in the rafters.

 _Vapor traveling really is useful,_ Percy thought as he shot the final man square in the back, causing him to fall to the ground from forty feet up. It was certainly one of the more useful tools in his aquatic arsenal. Normal mortals stood no chance against him, that was for sure.

Just as he was loading a new magazine, a loud roar resounded through the hangar, the wall in front of Percy crumbling to pieces from the fists of a giant green behemoth.

The Hulk snarled at Percy, then roared, running towards him with the speed and power of a freight engine. Percy rolled to the side, but got hit anyways, flying into a wall. To his credit though, he recovered quickly, and as the Hulk barreled towards him, he vaulted over its head, landing on the ground in a crouch.

Above him, the speakers started telling everyone to "please evacuate towards your nearest safe room," and the Hulk roared irritatedly. A giant fist flew, and the speaker was no more.

Hulk turned back to Percy, only to have a water encased fist slam into his face. There was a loud _crack_ , and both man and beast recoiled in pain, Percy painfully swearing as he gripped his now broken hand.

The son of Chaos looked up, sensing a water pipe in the ceiling above him. With a wave of his hand it exploded, temporarily distracting the beast and allowing him a brief moment's respite.

He was tired. It was rare that these thoughts crossed his mind during battle, but Percy suddenly realized how battered his body was. His jeans were shredded, his aviator jacket was damaged, and his body was bruised all over from the explosion. He was pretty sure that he had a concussion as well, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he ran past the wall that the Hulk had entered through, ignoring the rubble on the ground. The next room had a large glass wall looking out over the sky. To Percy, it looked really smashable, and it gave him a great idea. He would lose Bruce for a while, but he could always find him later.

"Hey!" He yelled loudly, drawing the attention of the Hulk. He pulled off his shredded black jacket and waved it in front of him like a bullfighter. "Brucey! Over here!"

Likely more drawn to his flapping sea-green scarf than the jacket itself, the Hulk roared loudly, then bounded towards Percy, who vaulted off the wall at the last second, causing the Hulk to smash right through it. "Olay!"

Surprisingly, the green behemoth didn't fall. He teetered for a second, then pivoted with surprising balance to right himself, slamming his heels into the ground. He growled, then charged again. This time Percy jumped to the side, barely escaping the beast's grip. He dashed over to the broken glass, the wind whipping around his hair as he looked out at the ground, some 14,000 feet below. He really didn't want to do this. _I guess you really can't stop a Hulk…_ Percy thought. _But the next best thing would be to throw them off of a giant runway a few thousand feet above the ground._

He tensed, jumping sideways for the last time as the Hulk barreled towards him. "Ola-ackkk!"

Somehow, the Hulk had grabbed his leg and now he gripped it with both hands, even as the helicarrier lurched heavily towards one side. Percy tried to get free, but the Hulk growled and tightened his grip. Percy felt his bones snap, and he forced down a scream.

The wind ripped the two of them out of the ship, and into the air. Percy tried to free his leg, but the Hulk roared and swung him around violently, nearly giving Percy whiplash before his body suddenly dissolved into vapor, leaving the Hulk clutching at empty air. He reformed a second later, but it was enough for him to kick off against the Hulk so that they drifted in different directions, the wind tearing at their clothes as they flew towards the ground.

The green behemoth roared and swiped at him, but he was too far away to connect. Percy's eyes watered as he tried to turn into vapor again, but his energy was spent; he had fought far too many fights today.

His limbs were turning sluggish from the beatings they'd received, and the wind was tearing the breath from his mouth. He heard a roar, but it seemed too far away to matter.

The ground was getting closer. He struggled to stay conscious, but everything was spinning. His body ached, and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a large blue expanse of water.

 **Anyways, a lot of people were cursing me in my newest reviews, and I realized that I had left the story on a cliffhanger. Eh… whoops. Hehe. Anyways, I'm just waiting for two weeks to be over, when I'm on vacation, then I'll be able to actually write stuff for real. I've removed the chapters regarding my absences, so yes, I'm actually writing. Can't promise how soon it will come out, but you'll start receiving weekly updates hopefully. Not until my finals week is over though, which is the first week of December.**

 **This story is about to kick into hyperdrive, and so I hope y'all will just be a little more patient with me. I'm almost there; as soon as this damn semester is over, I'll actually be able to sleep! How about that?**

 **Yes, it's a small chappie. But it's not too much of a cliffie, so there's that.**

 **Anyways, thanks for keeping up with the story. I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE, (promise) it will pay off and that you'll get weekly updates soon.**

 **-TFAce15**


End file.
